<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Abominable Headmistress Can't Be This Thirsty by CyanideSins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497807">My Abominable Headmistress Can't Be This Thirsty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideSins/pseuds/CyanideSins'>CyanideSins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Comedy, F/M, Fear, Femdom, Mildly Dubious Consent, Scary, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideSins/pseuds/CyanideSins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Mallobaude's My Abominable Monster Classmates Can't Be This Cute, with permission... Cyanide Sins' take on it! Involving... Salem. Follow Jaune Arc as Salem guides him on the road to becoming what she desires for her darling Grimm children! Alternate Universe Post-Chapter 4!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Salem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Abominable Headmistress Can't Be This Thirsty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>My Abominable Headmistress Can't Be This Thirsty!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Because someone dared me to write something like this, you all get to suffer. Mallobaude's 'My Abominable Monster Classmates Can't Be This Cute!' Cyanide-ified, because... well, I needed the practice to write something humorous? I asked the big guy and got permission, so yeah... A dash of comedy from the Cyanide Monster Factory! There's also... well, there's smut. Y'all can have the smut, here. Enjoy it!</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Jaune awoke, hands clawing at the form that was on top of him. He'd been dropped in the Grimmlands by Tyrian, the sadistic professor who had said that it would be a test of his strength. Jaws and claws and fangs and-</p><p>Ruby was thrown off him as he straightened up, his eyes flickering to the corners of the room, aware that there may be Grimm ready to leap at him from the shadows. He saw the horned girl slowly get up, a look in her eyes that was awed and intrigued. He noticed that one of her strange skeletal finger-claws had gotten stuck in his breastplate, but he left it there. He felt fine about it. It wasn't a problem.</p><p>"Woah… You're still alive…"</p><p>He watched her get up. She was cute. She was a little like the Grimm, but she was cute. She was cute, but…</p><p>'<em>No, don't even think about it.'</em></p><p>She was like <em>them</em>. She was cute, she was cuddly, she was Ruby and she was his <em>friend</em>, as much as a bunch of half-Grimm hybrids could be considered friends, and-</p><p>Swallowing, a dark space, clenching tightness around him. He couldn't get out, he couldn't get out, the blazing flame inside just bursting and burning and-</p><p>And he slowly felt the panic settle down, as he let his eyes close. He could feel the fingers of her hand touch him, and everything felt fine. What was he worrying about? He could just lie down, sleep a little more. She looked worried, but it was fine. Her horns nudged against him, rubbing against his side in an affectionate manner.</p><p>"So… How did I get back here?"</p><p>The question that was the most important right now was asked, as she looked at him, her eyes bright and cute. They were something that made him shiver and shudder when he peered into her eyes, something that was at odds with the horns and the bone-pale skin, her inhuman arm looking like it could touch him in places with pain and much more.</p><p>"Aww, you didn't… Oh, you were unconscious! You must not have known- You came in riding the biggest Deathstalker I'd ever seen. I… I thought you might be too sick. They eat the weak ones, you know? Those of us that're sent there never really return, because they are too <em>weak</em>."</p><p>She didn't deserve to be looking so pitifully at him, as he knew that she wouldn't be someone who would spare him if she knew that he was just a regular human, someone who had been stupid enough to seize the offer of training and been landed in circumstances like this.</p><p>"It wasn't… it wasn't hard to tame."</p><p>The lie slipped from his lips, easily. If the scorpion Grimm had come to rescue him, there must've been something that he'd shown to the controller of the Grimm that had been of merit. Something that might draw the attention of the woman who they called <em>'</em>mother', someone who'd… controlled the Grimm.</p><p>"That's amazing! We don't get to learn how to tame Grimm! Mother says such things are best left to her!"</p><p>He wasn't sure whether he should continue lying about it then, and he was about to correct himself, before the state of her dress was noticed. Clothing. Good. Better than nothing. That way laid thoughts that were not for him. It felt fine though. She nudged against him again with her horns.</p><p>"She's… She's a good mother, isn't she?"</p><p>He hoped that it'd soothe the girl a little, the positivity that she showed clearly on her face bringing him warmth, before the feeling of being fine with that came again, her hand stroking over his cheek. The claws didn't touch him, thankfully.</p><p>"She is! Ooh, Blake was trying to go and touch you, but I stayed with you all night! She's the <em>hungry</em> one. She… Oh, you were asleep."</p><p>The look on her face changed to worry, as something seemed to pop into place for her.</p><p>"I was scared, Jaune. You were sick, so I- I was a little spooked. But, don't worry! I've scented you! I've scented you and you won't have to fear Blake. She's <em>always</em> watching."</p><p>The image of some boogieman came to his mind at the thought of someone always watching him, the shiver that went through him and the brief spark of fear, as his stomach rumbled.</p><p>"Ooh, you smell delicious! Do it again!"</p><p>She rubbed her skeletal hand against him and everything felt fine once more. He could ignore the wonderful bounty of sexy girl in his bed with him, even with her breasts pressing against him, her eyes pleading with him to give her more of… whatever it was.</p><p>"Oh… Yes, we should get food! You've slept for twelve hours! Don't worry, I'll go ahead! I'll scout for Blake, and you can just come! I think they're serving cow for breakfast today!"</p><p>As Ruby got off his body, he let his eyes walk over her form, the horns still sticking up proudly, but not with the eye that he'd had before. She was dangerous, even if she acted like an average girl. He could still feel the burden on him as he got up, Ruby out of sight, leaving him alone.</p><p>'<em>I guess I'm going to have to find the lunch room on my own… I could eat a cow.'</em></p><p>It had been nearly a day or so… or maybe two, now that he thought about it, since he'd eaten something. It wasn't a comfortable thought to travel through the castle of Grimm Academy alone, but he would need to get some food. He was hungry and a hungry soldier did not fight, or so the saying went.</p>
<hr/><p>Opening one of the broad doors to a place which hopefully led towards the cafeteria, instead, he found a long table, set for one. Different breakfast foods were arranged in a way, more than one single person could eat, butter glistening in the small cup, smelling freshly-baked bread.</p><p>'<em>Well… I don't care if I'm eating that scorpion bastard's meal. He owes me for it…'</em></p><p>He was terrified of the man with his weird antics, so denying him the morning meal would be more or less a thing. A plate was fetched from a neat stack and he spread some butter over the bread, before layering it with some ham and some beef, adding some greens to it to make it a little like those sandwiches that he'd eaten before, three sandwiches left, and most of the butter used. He wondered whether the man could even have breakfast, but the spread was nice, he guessed.</p><p>He joined the crowd of students before the first class of the day, taught by Mister Callows on the subject of combat once more, the man's eyes glinting with a twisted and wicked intent, as he selected people with a hand gesture, watching the brutality unfold once more.</p><p>'<em>I ate your breakfast, you asshole. I got eaten by a big snake, so now you're going to be hungry.'</em></p><p>The man had one class to teach in the early morning, after which he would be dismissed, so it'd felt good to make sure that there was less of a breakfast left for the man. He'd definitely ate his fill.</p><p>It was nervousness perhaps that spurred him on, but Mister Rainart looked intimidating as he stood there in front of him, right ahead of the room where they'd had classes in. Jaune suppressed a whimper, as the man's eyes bored into his own.</p><p>"Have you had breakfast yet?"</p><p>He nodded, thinking it best to keep silent. The man's eyes closed for an instant, before he motioned for him to follow into the classroom. A moment of solemnity came over the man as a slow motion with the hands brought him closer, a hand touching against the breastplate that he wore with a light smack. It was loud enough to revolve around in his head, to make him be arrested in the motion, a smattering of pain from the sudden pat, though the man hadn't intended to make him feel sick.</p><p>"Good. Your Aura is active. At least we can ensure that you might reach…"</p><p>The students filtered in for class, as the man's demeanour changed to something more relaxed, and the speech began. Human infiltration, to appear as they were.</p><p>"Humanity, is often fractured and fragmented. As children of Salem, you will learn how the world works in the weak world of humanity. They believe that with their unity, they can be strong."</p><p>The man's voice droned on, his words like a slow calming whisper in the back of his mind. Watching the inhuman hybrids move through their lesson, their bored expressions as simple concepts were explained to them, the man's voice speaking slowly, before the first student seemed to shift into something resembling more of a bestial form, a tall snake-like head bursting out of the side.</p><p>The fear he felt at the sudden change went unnoticed by many, until he could feel the touch of something on his cheek, a slimy muscle that slowly licked over it.</p><p>"<strong>What a nice smell… Hmmm…"</strong></p><p>The brawl that broke out between two of the students was halted by Mister Rainart, who got in-between, both students stopping their aggressive actions through the force that the man exerted on them.</p><p>"<strong>You smell so delicious, little blonde… So delicious, so… </strong><em><strong>negative</strong></em><strong>."</strong></p><p>The blood within his body started to congregate as he saw the horror that stood at the side of his desk. Pale skin, a set of Faunus ears and something that moved and spoke, teeth flashing and moving, as those eyes burned with some hellish emotion.</p><p>"Hello. My name's Jaune. "</p><p>He didn't know <em>why</em> he was being polite to the scary abomination of Faunus and Grimm, but there was a brief chuckle that came from the girl, a soft hiss of air escaping from her lips.</p><p>"<strong>Blake… Careful, my little Jaune…"</strong></p><p>The tongue slid over his cheek, the callous touch of it making him feel both honoured as well as strangely aroused. There might be venom in her saliva or something, as she sat down on the seat behind him.</p><p>"Watch out, she's a bit spooky…"</p><p>He could buy that excuse, as he felt something brush over his side, a long tentacle brushing over his thigh. It was… scary. It was <em>spooky</em>. He felt brave, and he stomped down on it. He wasn't letting this happen, and he knew that Mister Rainart did not like interruptions.</p><p>"<strong>Feisty…</strong><em><strong>"</strong></em></p><p>Jaune's eyes went back to the teacher, the man's hand brushing over the board behind him with an eraser, the chalk in his hand outlining one of the things that he'd spoken about.</p><p>'<em>Infiltration: Appearing human.'</em></p><p>He wasn't sure whether he needed to sit for this class, but Ruby wasn't someone who could be denied. He hoped that lunch would be soon, because he was getting hungry again. A few slices of bread couldn't stop the hunger from coming.</p><p>"Maintaining the human form is something that can only come with intense practice. It is through the practising that you will learn how to integrate yourself with the people of the Kingdoms. Yes, Cardin?"</p><p>The haughty response of 'why don't we just attack them with our strength?' was something that the man thought about for a moment, before the answer came.</p><p>"Because it would not serve the Queen's goal. Your mother has expended quite the effort to rear you. Do you wish to disappoint your mother?"</p><p>The man's voice was chiding, yet gentle. Jaune guessed that it was an ulterior motive that was behind the Grimm infiltration, Professor Fall's class in the afternoon, after dinner. More ways to integrate with humanity there, he knew.</p><p>'<em>And they are such cute girls too…'</em></p><p>Ruby was gorgeous, in a slightly creepy way. He wasn't sure about Yang, who seemed too animalistic to care for things like that, and Blake was…</p><p>The tentacle that stroked over his groin as the lesson continued made it hard for him to focus, and he turned around, stomping onto the tentacle, forgetting for a moment that this was a creature that could tear him limb from limb if she wished to.</p><p>"<strong>Hmm… You smell better. Nicer. Good boy…"</strong></p><p>The mouth opened and sharp teeth and slimy saliva in a darkish red colour was seen, as her tongue rolled over the sharp teeth. Those eyes didn't stop their creepy gaze.</p><p>'<em>No! I'm not going to think that she's anything like… cute.'</em></p><p>This was a girl that'd tear him apart. Ruby would tear him apart, but she was a cute girl too.</p><p>'<em>All of my abominable Grimm classmates are cute! Well, the girls.'</em></p><p>They lived in a world where the strength of someone determined their standing, where the weak held no place. He could see the weaker ones bear the signs of combat, their position clearly moved due to the damage that they had taken. A shattered limb that hadn't regenerated with whatever kind of Grimm magic they'd used to make the hybrids was still a shattered limb.</p><p>"The lunch period has come. You are free to leave."</p><p>The man's eyes were unhurried, as he started to erase the board, Jaune noting down a few notes on paper, just in case they were tested on something like this.</p><p>"<strong>Diligent… Hmm… Succulent, diligent, fearful… My…"</strong></p><p>He felt the burning inside him as the tongue traced over his cheek, the fear rising even more as he smelled something sweet, the classmate that had been called Blake, if her own introduction was half-true, a tentacle in his face, lazily waving back and forth.</p><p>"<strong>Do you feel fear?"</strong></p><p>A terrible fear, <em>yes</em>. Also, a terrible sort of arousal, now that he took in the bone-pale skin and ignored the mouth, the eyes looking into his own with pitiless depths, a her tongue flicked over his nose. His hand moved, grabbing the tongue in a firm grip. The Faunus Grimm looked a little surprised, as he felt the tentacles wrap around him. He didn't let go of her tongue.</p><p>"<strong>Ehh guu!"</strong></p><p>He let go, and the frightening smile on her face grew bigger, as she stepped back and seemed to melt into the shadows. Red eyes peered at him, before they shut and they disappeared.</p><p>He saw Professor Callows move with a heavy tray laden with foodstuffs on it towards the cafeteria room, aware that the man was moving faster and muttering to himself.</p><p>"More, more… She is hungry, she craves food. Yes, I'll be good for the Goddess, she will not want for anything. How could I have forgotten, she is the divine existence, the graces of the world! First, first, the food, the food! No time to eat, no time to eat!"</p><p>He waited for a few moments, as the man went into the cafeteria, hurrying along. He smelled good food, and he knew that the man would eat soon, following the man to the doors. The professor might have some sort of schedule to when he ate, and the doors opened to expose the man, his jerky, manic manner of locomotion making him hide a little deeper into the alcove.</p><p>"Now, now, not... No forgetting, no forgetting. The Goddess must be pleased, the goddess must be pleased, yes! First, first, talk, then food, yes. She'll praise me, perhaps? Maybe?"</p><p>The man moved along, towards one of the staircases that led up. His stomach rumbled, and he felt another slimy lick to his cheek.</p><p>"<strong>Anger… that feels good, little morsel…"</strong></p><p>He felt a stab of fear, but… hunger won out. He left the darkness, looking back at the eyes that peered from within the darkness, the slither of those combat tendrils that had been caressing him in intimate ways.</p><p>"Stay away from me."</p><p>He felt braver than he had before, perhaps due to a filling meal, or that she'd actually stopped. Pale features, red eyes and something in those beautiful features that showed of desire, of something more.</p><p>"<strong>Heh… Delightful."</strong></p><p>She could have killed him, but… But something told him that she enjoyed to toy with him entirely too much to kill him outright. She was a scary creature, something that tried to be like a Faunus but was entirely twisted by whatever sick experiment had created her.</p><p>The food was great, though. Half a chicken, and several cuts of fish that had been prepared especially succulently. It was more of a filling meal, with the small little roasted potatoes. More of a meal than he'd ever had at home, where it was a race to the finish, where his sisters, if they took pity on him, spoiled him.</p><p>Professor Rainart looked serious as he stood in front of him after Professor Fall's class had ended. Cultural habits of the Kingdoms had involved several war movies being watched, reenactments of the Battles for Expression that'd been fought over ten years. He'd not known much of it, sadly, but neither had others. Ruby had been in awe when he'd mentioned the names of the Kingdoms, and he worried that these Grimm hybrids were just a bit defect in the common sense department.</p><p>"You there. Follow me."</p><p>The man didn't say why. Jaune didn't dare ask, with how silent the man was. They walked down a familiar hallway, past the cafeteria. Jaune wondered if the Scorpion Faunus had already discovered his lack of food. He'd been <em>hungry</em>.</p><p>Professor Fall exited a room, giving him a curious look, Hazel turning to the woman and giving her a look, shaking his head lightly.</p><p>"Lady Salem has requested him to her office."</p><p>The look of indifference was painful, a stab of sorts, as he was put in front of a large staircase by the man, a winding one, as he stared at it. It looked like a long way up.</p><p>"You are to report to Lady Salem's office. It's up these stairs, and there will be Grimm. Do not be late. She is <em>not</em> in a mood to be trifled with."</p><p>The man seemed to think for a moment, before he gave a look that spoke of something terrible. Something quite terrible and horrible.</p><p>"Don't expect people to help you here, boy. Lady Salem loathes having her time wasted by fools. Find that which you wish to fight for, and fight for it, or be culled by the strong. Strength matters."</p><p>Jaune was sure that it did. He watched how the man walked away, before he gazed at the stairs, the large space in the middle looking perfectly ominous and safe enough to drop down for a quick suicide, if it ever came to that.</p><p>'<em>Look at me, thinking like that…'</em></p><p>It wasn't fair, it wasn't something that he'd wished. He'd wished to protect humanity, not to have to deal with monsters in human flesh, even if one of those monsters was adorable with pale skin and red eyes and the cutest blush that made her look a lot more appealing than her sister.</p><p>'<em>Time to get going…'</em></p><p>He ascended the stairs slowly, listening for the sounds of Grimm coming, spotting the jellyfish-like Grimm that slowly drifted down from the top, their clear glass-like head or orb-like thing they had on their top looking like it would be able to serve like a mirror if properly polished, and he didn't think about it.</p><p>He felt watched. He felt like someone or something was watching him, remembering the message that had been given.</p><p>Something made a thunking sound, rolling down the stairs. An 'Oh!' sound, as something fell down from above, hitting one of the strange jellyfish-grimm, Professor Callows holding on to it for a moment, before their eyes met, a mad cackle, as the man pushed off the Grimm and then landed on the path in front of him.</p><p>"Better <em>watch</em> out, <em>Master</em> Jaune. You never know what <em>state</em> the goddess is in. Will she punish you? Will she punish you, like she punished me? No, no, no, you will see her! You are bid for by the Goddess! I must prepare!"</p><p>He didn't know what the maniac had to prepare for, but he didn't respond as he was pressed against the wall, feeling that pain spike, mania in the man's eyes fading before he pushed past him and hurried down the stairs. Fear wouldn't get him anywhere. He was going to do whatever he could, even if he felt oddly fine.</p><p>The double doors that stood in front of him swung open, the trip hardly made with the stamina that he'd had yesterday, but he felt oddly great now, the exercise stimulating him.</p><p>"Enter."</p><p>He caught sight of the woman, standing at the window, gazing out over the Grimmlands, her domain and her kingdom, if one could even call that. The woman's head turned, and the pale hair and the red eyes met his own. Doom given flesh, wrapped within the form of a woman.</p><p>"Mister Arc…"</p><p>She was beautiful, in an odd way. He felt a stirring within him, as he noticed the woman move. She was around her thirties, perhaps? Maybe a little older than her mid-twenties, perhaps, with how she looked. It was fine. She looked good, pleasing to his eyes.</p><p>"What interests you about the way I appear, child? You have been staring at me for near-on a minute."</p><p>A soft whisper, spoken from a set of lips, the marked veins on her face looking at her, the jewel upon her brow glistening in the faint purple light that fell in from the darkness, the woman's lips moving. He brushed over his outfit, the tinkling of the nail that'd been chipped off from Ruby falling off him.</p><p>"I'm-"</p><p>Panic surged, as he realized that he was staring at a monster, a human monster, someone who could pass for human, with no horns or weird Grimm parts. A shiver went through him, as she came closer and closer, a smile playing on her lips.</p><p>Being a teenager, used to being around girls older than him that were related to him and had dressed him in many different outfits before, he'd gotten used to women in an undressed state, but he stared at her, as the fear rose within her. She was still dressed, but she frightened him.</p><p>"I'm? <em>My,</em> child… Do you perhaps find me <em>fetching?"</em></p><p>A low rumble, the woman's stomach, likely. He'd eaten his fill, even with her eyes moving to him. His biological response was already saluting, and he was definitely going to hell or whatever they had for this.</p><p>"No, I'm- You're… <em>different</em>."</p><p>A soft laugh. He'd have likened it to a woman around Professor Fall's age, if it hadn't come from something so inhuman, her eyes meeting with his, as her tongue slid over those lips.</p><p>"Be calm, my child. There are some differences between how I appear and how my children do… show their gifts."</p><p>He nodded, agreeing with her. The pale skin, marred only by the darkly outlined veins she had, the dress that she wore showing a hint of cleavage. Not an unappealing woman. Definitely someone who would draw looks if you saw her in the streets, someone who would be able to-</p><p>'<em>She's still Ruby's mother!'</em></p><p>"Your daughter Ruby is… interesting."</p><p>A dark expression on her face, as she turned around. The slow rustling of her hair, the ornaments within the elegantly done up hair tinkling lightly, as she turned towards the window.</p><p>"They are difficult to create, I will admit that. Some come out fine, suitable for their duties to me, others come out <em>altered</em>."</p><p>A woman's sigh, as he dared to approach, the woman's breath long-suffering, pained and weary.</p><p>"Created? You didn't…"</p><p>The woman turned, and he felt fear. Fear and more, something that made whatever primal fear inside him cower. Wrath. Rage. Fury. The woman was angry, raging and fuming, furious at him.</p><p>"I <em>cannot</em> make more children of my own."</p><p>That was… sad. The anger in her eyes was more understandable, so he tried to go for a smile.</p><p>"They're… They are a little different, but- But if they make you proud of them, perhaps they can be like- like your children?"</p><p>The woman's eyes gazed at him for a long moment, before she turned away from him. A sound that was like anger, as she turned to the window once more.</p><p>"They were all human, <em>once</em>. Stolen from homes where they were not wanted, abused and terrified, given the blessing that I have… <em>bestowed</em> upon them. All the instincts of a Grimm, yet with the flesh of humanity. And for the last part, I will require your assistance, Mister Arc."</p><p>She turned to him and strode, like a queen or a goddess, tall and imposing. She would likely stand nose-to-nose with his father, he had still been taller than Jaune was, but the woman's eyes peered into his own.</p><p>"They require one final element to mature into the harbingers that I have fashioned them to become. <em>You</em>."</p><p>He felt fear, as she came closer, standing before him. He noticed in a small section of his mind, that the woman was <em>tall</em>, that her hands were thin and pale, and that there was definitely a woman in that dress, given how her breasts pushed at the fabric.</p><p>"You will have to survive, Mister Arc. Survive, <em>fight</em> and <em>thrive</em>. You have nothing but the clothes on your body, the skin to keep your fragile bones inside… My children would rend you apart, if they knew what you truly were. My… <em>professors</em>, do hold the mark of my grace upon them. They would scarcely dare, unless they were absolutely certain, to harm them."</p><p>The hand that caressed his skin was soft, and the maternal tone from her lips made him feel at ease, the coolness of that hand so comforting, as he looked into those eyes.</p><p>"Do you know what your Aura does, Mister Arc?"</p><p>A question, and he shook his head. Her lips curled into a smile, as the-</p><p><em>Pain</em>.</p><p>A hand clean through his chest, punching right through his flesh, the merciless features of the woman distant, as the elbow moved a little as the woman's arm pulled out with a wet sound, fingers with bloody bits between the dark-painted nails, as he collapsed to the floor.</p><p>"A test, Mister Arc."</p><p>Her tongue licked over her fingers, the red blood coming away. Fear and pain mingled together, as he looked down at the hole in his torso where she had struck suddenly. He was going to die.</p><p>"Warmth, comfort and strength… Focus on that, Mister Arc. Focus on that pain, on that burning ache within you. Now… let it transform you."</p><p>He tried, the fire starting to flicker out like it was hurting too much, and she laid a hand on him, her eyes distant. There was no pity in it, and he felt that burning flame slowly start to fade. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't breathe at all, and pain was too great to stop.</p><p>"A pity… It seems I was wrong about you…"</p><p>He willed the flame to blaze, to push more energy into it, to make it bigger. A gurgling groan came from his lips as his hand grabbed a hold of hers and he lit that blaze up, willing himself to <em>live</em>. He wasn't going to give up, even if the headmistress of this place was going to be feeding him to the Grimm.</p><p>Ruby was a good girl, Yang freaked him the hell out, and the less said about Blake and her odd creepy marking the better, but he would not die here and go and explain to grandpa and great-grandpa why Jaune Arc was dead because of some hot older woman with a fetish for hurting people.</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>Surprise, as he focused on the whiteness of the flame, pushing in more energy, and he felt himself breathe, before slime and blood came up from his mouth, spitting it out. He reached to grab for something, and felt something pliant and quite soft.</p><p>"And so, the fire within you seems to burn, <em>Jaune</em>. Do let go, though."</p><p>The way that she spoke his name was different. It held more of an emotional load, more of an affection, pride and something that might be different, and he noticed that his other hand was grabbing one of the Mountains of Glory, pale skin that had been exposed by him grabbing a hold of one of those ripened mounds of-</p><p>'<em>How old is she?'</em></p><p>That was the question of the day. Late twenties looked like a firm plan, maybe around Saphron's age. His hand did not let go yet, and she delicately grabbed his wrist and removed his hand.</p><p>"Tut tut… It seems that you have taken some… <em>liberty</em>."</p><p>He had. She was the mother to these creatures, these hybrids, and she had felt his hand on her breast. On the boob. He'd touched the holy mountains of motherhood, and she was looking at him with a look that was most displeased, he guessed. The small smile on her lips looked like it was a hint, as her body rose once more.</p><p>"Your Aura, of sorts, acts as a shield. My children are… not as <em>refined</em>, you might say. It would be in your best interest to keep it active at all times…"</p><p>And then she moved. A slow wobble, a damn slow wobble of those mountains of madness, and he saw her look down at him, as her stomach made an announcement that it required food. His lower body responded, as the woman most definitely was very attractive. Her foot, clad in what seemed to be a lady's shoe, pressed against him and he whimpered.</p><p>"My… it seems that one doesn't easily <em>learn</em>, <em>Jaune.</em>"</p><p>The whisper of his name, sensually uttered, as the heel of her shoe dug into his groin lightly, the shoe pushing a little.</p><p>A small flick of the finger, and the clothing split without a single hint of a mark upon his skin, the two halves flicked aside, leaving him to be helpless on the ground.</p><p>"Whilst my… well, <em>that</em> is of no matter right now. I shall simply have to eat a little <em>later</em>, when I have such a… <em>pleasant</em>, young gentleman in front of me."</p><p>She'd cut the clothing off him in a single motion, and he swallowed deeply. He was way out of his depth, and she was giving him a look that would've been hot if it'd came from a woman who wasn't as scary as she was.</p><p>His manhood pressed against the sole of her shoe, before the woman stepped back, looking at him for what seemed to be an eternity before he was pressed flat against the ground, there on the cold stone floor, the woman's dress slowly slipped off. He caught sight of her trying to gingerly pull the back off, but paid it no mind. A shudder went through him at the feeling of coolness, at the heat that also seemed to pulse there, as Salem moved, her pubic region only lightly coated with hair, as the labia seemed to yearn for something, and he swallowed.</p><p>"Ah…"</p><p>She was on top of him in a moment, and he wondered how she'd even done that, as her hands pressed against him, holding him down, her eyes glinting with that strange depth. A beautiful woman, who didn't stop to touch him, her fingers seizing his manhood. He was warm compared to her chilling touch, the expression on the woman's face changing slightly, a shiver sliding through her.</p><p>"One might excuse me for a <em>momentary</em> lapse in control, <em>Jaune</em>."</p><p>Hot. Warm. FREEZING COLD. A glove-like freezing sheath wrapping around him, as she leaned against him, and he was aware that he had slid into her depths, a guttural, animalistic sound coming from her lips, heavy-lidded crimson pools of hate, the darkness in the sclera reminding him of the burning night, the smell of her body irresistible.</p><p>'<em>Losing my virginity on a cold stone floor in a Grimm-infested castle by the woman who controls them was NOT how I expected this to go! There are no candles, no soft music and this most definitely is not a bedroom.'</em></p><p>"You are warm…"</p><p>Fingers that spread over the pale chest that he had, his eyes looking into her own. She moved <em>agonizingly slowly</em>, the feeling of that frozen sheath slowly sliding over his shaft, the turgid shaft making her give a low moan.</p><p>"<em>Wonderful</em>… It has been a <em>while</em>, after all."</p><p>A slow jolt of her body, as her eyes widened and another moan came from her, and her hips smacked against his own, her fingernails clawing over his chest. She was sensual and scaring the ever-loving hell out of him, as the tightness slowly loosened, the woman adjusting herself a little, as her fingers slid up, bloodied tracks driven up to his neck.</p><p>"Ah… no <em>words</em>, Jaune?"</p><p>The use of his personal name scared him, as her fingers wrapped around his neck, the eyes looking into his own, her hips raised and then slamming down. Anger in those eyes, as her hands wrapped around his neck in a choking manner.</p><p>"Am I not <em>good</em> enough for you, hmm?"</p><p>He started to mumble, a smile on her lips, as her fingernails traced over his neck, where undoubtedly there would be marks, if the fire within him did not heal the wounds as quickly as they appeared.</p><p>"That's better… child."</p><p>It would be hot, if she wasn't so scary. If her pussy wasn't so cold, he'd have come earlier, but her body was freezing cold, and her eyes bored into his own with a nefarious intent, as her hips moved, taking what she wanted.</p><p>"Am I not <em>beautiful?</em>"</p><p>A shudder from her, as he glanced down. Breasts bounced slightly, the woman bracing herself against him with her body. She was taller than he was, and she made… well, it couldn't be called making love. He was sliding into her well-lubricated hole without any issue.</p><p>"<em>ANSWER ME! AM I NOT </em><em><strong>BEAUTIFUL?!</strong></em><em>"</em></p><p>He groaned, feeling how she clenched down on him, her stomach rumbling again, the woman's eyes angry and bitter for a moment. They had been almost gentle before, but now there was a raw craving within them.</p><p>"You're beautiful!"</p><p>The smile on her lips was smug and controlling, as her lower body smacked against his own again, her hands seizing his and pinning them above his head.</p><p>"A woman <em>deserves</em> praise, Jaune. I am sure that you would not mind this <em>boon</em>, do you?"</p><p>The door opened, and Jaune could see Professor Tyrian Callows, the great Scorpion Asshole of Grimm Academy enter, a tray laden with foods in hand.</p><p>"Mistress, I have brought you scrumptious foods! Your hunger will be sated, y-"</p><p>The man's face twitched, as he beheld what undoubtedly was not expected. Jaune caught the red eyes of Salem flashing with annoyance, as the woman's head turned, tongue licking over her lips.</p><p>"Put it on the table, Tyrian. I will see to it after I have finished…"</p><p>Her eyes gazed into his own for a long moment, as the woman's teeth showed an almost predatory gaze down at him.</p><p>"<em>speaking</em>, with Mister Arc here. You may leave, you're no longer allowed in my presence."</p><p>She moved her body up, and her mountains of mammary perfections moved slightly. The professor was out of the room after a moment of processing the order that'd been given, and the bemused smile on the woman's lips spoke ill.</p><p>"My… Now <em>where</em> were we, <em>Jaune</em>?"</p><p>The stamina of the woman was impressive, imposing and terrifying. If her womanhood wasn't so cold, he might've come earlier, but it was like sticking your hand in a freezer, only with your penis being the hand, and the freezer being tight like a glove.</p><p>"No words, Jaune? No <em>praises</em>?"</p><p>He wondered <em>what</em> he could praise her on, her head close, her motions jerky. It was as if she was trying to rebalance herself, the audible tap of something on the ground next to him, unseen and invisible. It scared him, as she moved, raising herself.</p><p>"H-hey!"</p><p>She stared down at him and then closed her eyes, trembling for a moment, her expression shattering for an instance into something that was actually… pretty sexy. That moment where the cruelty and inhumanity seemed to melt away, her hair looser now, one of the ornaments having come loose. She looked down at him, her eyes burning with something.</p><p>"You got <em>bigger</em>, Jaune. Does the little human <em>like</em> the mistress of the Grimm's touch?"</p><p>She looked differently, as sweat dripped off her forehead, her expression more womanly than he'd ever seen it. A shudder, as her pussy was still freezing cold around his erection, only the sheer hotness of the woman, and that was something of an issue too, keeping him hard.</p><p>"You're gorgeous."</p><p>It was genuine praise, beyond the fear that worked through him, as her head bent low, her eyes boring into his own. A little smile curled against the corners of her lips, before she moved, her fingers grabbing his head, just gazing into his eyes.</p><p>"Oh yes… Perhaps I was right in allowing you entrance, Jaune. My children would need someone like you…"</p><p>'<em>Yeah, I'm sure that…'</em></p><p>She tightened up, and her eyes widened for a brief moment, as her hips twisted a little, and her eyes closed. She was wet. She was dripping wet around his shaft, the heavy breasts pressing against his chest as she'd pushed herself down, as a deeper moan came from her lips.</p><p>'<em>Ah… damn.'</em></p><p>Her eyes opened, and her mouth opened, and he threw away the caution, giving a push with his hips. If he was going to die, if she was just using him, he'd at least try to make her feel good, so she'd keep him alive a little longer. She'd put her <em>hand</em> through his chest!</p><p>"Oooh…"</p><p>A moan, as he focused on that fire and flame within him, pushing it through his manhood to heat it up, to keep it warm whilst he was giving her the dirty business between a man and a woman. He gasped, as her fingernails dug into his chest, her eyes closing as her hips moved, her fingernails dragging over the skin, as he could feel the shivers of her body, feeling her body jerk and jolt.</p><p>"It's been <em>so</em> long since…"</p><p>Her mouth opened and he noticed the fangs before she pressed them against his neck and <em>bit</em> down.</p><p>'<em>Oh gods, it's just like in the horror movies.'</em></p><p>She suckled at the skin, moaning softly, as he felt her tongue lick over the wounds. He tried to push more Aura into his groin to keep on feeling the heat, knowing that the woman was putting a whole new definition on frigidness.</p><p>"Hmm…. It's been <em>millennia…</em>"</p><p>'<em>That's…That's a damn long time.'</em></p><p>He actually felt bad for the woman, for a brief, brief spark of thought. She was an evil monster who had control over the Grimm, had a whole school of near-human abomination Grimm that looked like they wanted to eat some Jaune for breakfast, and he was having sex with her right now, but…</p><p>She sounded lonely. A little like the girl locked within the tower, never to be set free.</p><p>She raised herself up again, her expression cool and calm again, as the momentary feeling of something more seemed to fade, as she slid herself into the position to make use of him, taking him as she should. He shouldn't expect more, but she'd released his hands half-way, and… and it was probably worth it.</p><p>'<em>Ruby is a nice, friendly girl… even if she's got a creepy arm.'</em></p><p>His hands grabbed the woman's waist, and he felt her stiffen, something in her eyes changing, and he remembered one of the things that his older sister had told him, one of those pieces of advice that'd been shouted at him for when the nudie mags he'd collected had been found.</p><p>Right above the hipbone, and then pull down.</p><p>The woman stiffened, as a sound like an 'eh-yah?' came from her lips and she just dripped, and <em>tightened</em>. It was perhaps the testament to his endurance, or the foolishness that came from getting fucked by a powerful older woman who was scaring the life out of him, but he didn't come yet, as the woman's body shuddered, a soft little nip to the neck, before she dug in again, his blood dripping down his neck as she licked at it.</p><p>"<em>Bigger</em>, Jaune. Make it <em>bigger</em>. I will allow you to touch me."</p><p>It was a command, an order that'd been given. He tried, but her body was <em>cold</em>. He tried to blaze the flame up, but it was nearly futile, as the woman just moved, and he tried whatever he could. His hands slid over her body, coated in that fire. Moans came from the woman's body, and he realized that there was a small puddle below him, as she was wet.</p><p>"Hmm… <em>Yes."</em></p><p>The ominousness of the situation wasn't lost on him. Here he was, being fucked by the creature that was responsible for the Grimm. She was a monster, yet…</p><p>Those eyes were closed and something that might be a shred of joy came from her, and his vision started to swim. He noticed that there was a puddle of red coming in his view, and he recognized that his blood hadn't stopped to flow.</p><p>"Oh, do let me fix that…"</p><p>A finger touched against his neck and he felt the sudden chill shoot through his body, and he couldn't stop himself, instinctively jerking her down. Her thumb pressed against his throat as she slipped, and something seemed to pulse through his body, the flame magnified, and on instinct, he pushed it into the woman.</p><p>Why he did that, he didn't know.</p><p>It was a sound like a woman dying, as something seemed to crack and shatter, her eyes looking at him, her hips twitching as she heated up, her whole body starting to warm up, and he could see something different than the human woman on top of him.</p><p>Lines from her eyes, going straight down to her chin, tracks of dark ichor that'd become the skin's colouration, showing her expression as it leered down at him, a set of horns pushed through the hair on her scalp, and he saw wings.</p><p>Feathered ones on her left, and ones that looked like one of the Grimm creatures that he'd seen in the distance, a large one with almost bat-like consistency, but this looked more serpentine in its external shape.</p><p>"Oh…"</p><p>A mournful tone, as the woman's face peered into his own. Fear. Fear and loathing for liking what he saw filled him, as he beheld the monster that lived in the tower, the enigmatic headmistress that came to live there, and against all sanity, he mustered a smile.</p><p>"You're <em>beautiful</em>."</p><p>It wasn't even a lie. He'd thought that Ruby was a Faunus, but to see this woman's beautiful exterior was just to behold an even greater beauty.</p><p>He came, as the stunned surprise on her face turned into something different as his gasps and groans, his hot seed splattering inside her depth in a thick gush, colour creeping on her cheeks as she beheld him with her inhuman Grimm-tainted eyes, a soft gasping breath taken.</p><p>She lingered for a moment atop him, and she peered at him for a long while as his cock throbbed twice more, his legs limp as she effortlessly pulled herself up, her eyes looking down at him. He caught sight of the pale skin there, the smell of seed, something that he'd smelled before, as her stomach rumbled again, his hands against the ground, to get up, if she-</p><p>'<em>Oh shit, I've called her beautiful…'</em></p><p>A finger placed itself against his chest, the woman's expression like a crouching Nevermore, gazing at him with a dangerous and definitely wicked and somewhat strangely thrilling look in her eyes. His manhood reacted, even in the face of mortal peril, to give a salute. This was not the time to have an erection again.</p><p>"You…"</p><p>There was a hint of danger in the voice that she'd spoken with, and he felt fear go through him again, as the eyes fixed him. The woman was like her daughters, twisted and warped, a beast who wore the skin of a human… or perhaps the illusion of humanity. The horns pointed up, as her eyes narrowed.</p><p>The woman's nevermore-like wings and the membrane that stretched over the almost draconic wings were imposing, as the horns that curled up from her head, her hair now loose fully, from the done-up style that it'd been before, the black tracks that ran down her face from her eyes almost aglow, as dark power wrapped around her and made him feel like he was but a very small Jaune Arc, before a predator.</p><p>"You did not <em>lie</em>. You genuinely think I am… <em>beautiful</em>, even without the illusion to shroud my true self."</p><p>Lying wouldn't have made sense. It was that low sense of emotion that suddenly welcomed him, a shivering going through his eyes as she moved her finger.</p><p>A sizzling sound and <em>pain</em>, as she etched something into his chest. A mark like an eye, something that seemed to be similar to the banners that hung on the walls, similar to the design he'd spotted before.</p><p>"My child…"</p><p>It sounded more ominous, as the woman's finger finished up, and she looked at him, her body rising once more, the horns moving in a slow pace, as her hand flicked and the clothes appeared once more on his body, the breastplate mending slowly, as the clothing seamlessly sealed up once more, as if she'd never rent them before.</p><p>"You will be the instrument to make my children into what they can become…"</p><p>The woman trailed off, as she snapped her fingers and longer robes clad her body, giving the mounds on her chest more covering, but he couldn't resist the look at them again, the woman giving a small pose, vanity in her nature, it seemed.</p><p>'<em>If you think of her as a Faunus…'</em></p><p>"Flattering, child. Very flattering. I have not beheld such a reaction in aeons…"</p><p>He should be terrified, but he'd seen the woman at her most naked, and… And she was a terrifying woman, but those eyes had seemed almost… <em>human</em>.</p><p>'<em>You're seeing things.'</em></p><p>The smile was malicious, as she approached, her eyes never leaving his, and her hand did an interesting cupping motion as her tongue slid over his neck, where she'd bitten him.</p><p>"Do come with me to the table, <em>Jaune</em>. Let us eat something, after our… <em>strenuous</em> exercise."</p><p>She smelled of him. She smelled of sweat. She smelled like she'd just ravished him, and she didn't hold an ounce of shame about it.</p><p>The food was filling. He did as was expected of someone dining with a woman. He held out her chair for her, which she sat in somewhat awkwardly due to her wings, getting an appreciative look… or at least he <em>hoped</em> that it was an appreciative look.</p><p>It was a small portion that he ate, as he watched her. She wasn't <em>gorging</em> herself on the food, her measured motions refined and elegant, yet there was something about it that just spoke of high class.</p><p>Once she was done and he'd eaten the food that he'd taken for himself, he helped her with her seat again. Proper manners had been expounded upon, and he felt like he was with someone of high standing, perhaps a princess of some sort, as she gave a small nod of the head.</p><p>"You are… dismissed, Jaune Arc."</p><p>A laugh that was dreadful in its simplicity was heard, as he turned his head to regard her. He'd rather brave Tyrian again than this horrid woman, but…</p><p>"Have a good evening? Eh… Sleep well?"</p><p>Amusement flickered on the woman's face as she waved him off, and he felt something smack his buttocks, a yelp coming from his mouth at the sudden incentive to leave. Her chilling laugh was filled with amusement at his plight.</p>
<hr/><p>It was a tired Jaune Arc that arrived back at his dorm, Ruby already waiting there for him, a little nervous.</p><p>"Jaune, Jaune, you weren't at dinner, an- Woah…"</p><p>He pulled off the hoodie, turning to the mirror to check the image that'd been grafted into the skin, remembering the touch of the woman's body. That had been… intense. The headmistress and evil witch who seemed to lord over this school had fucked him, undoubtedly on some sadistic impulse, but…</p><p>"Mom marked you… You <em>smell</em> like mom."</p><p>He didn't even have the time to feel fear, as he remembered the woman, giving his friend, no matter how warped she was by her rearing under Salem's school of monsters, a look of tired placidness.</p><p>'<em>I fucked your mom.'</em></p><p>Where had the world gone wrong? He'd been so innocent, only two days ago. Now he'd had a meal with the woman who was plotting the death and destruction of the Kingdoms, and she'd had sex with him. He'd lost his virginity to someone who didn't even bat an eye at hurting him.</p><p>'<em>At least I made sure to spoil that Scorpion Faunus' breakfast and lunch…'</em></p><p>There was a small mercy in that at least.</p><p>"We've had a long talk."</p><p>She'd talked the most. Telling him to show passion, to-</p><p>It was wrong to even think of it, but when that illusion had peeled away and she'd let the mask drop, it was loneliness in her eyes, something that had made him want to help her, because it was the right thing to do.</p><p>He wanted to go home and forget all about it, as he crawled into his bed, aware that Ruby was getting close as well, hugging him from behind. He was too tired to really feel that smoothness of Ruby's body or the nudges of the horn that she gave him.</p><p>'<em>Professor Callows…'</em></p><p>He didn't notice the red eyes in the corner peer at him, before the soft purr rolled through the room and a tentacle slowly brushed over the bed, straightening it out a little.</p><p>Ruby did, but she didn't speak up, just watching the shadow stalker leave.</p><p>Tomorrow would be a new day for Jaune Arc, to survive in Grimm Academy.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>I hope you enjoyed it. I'm trying to be doing the comedy thing again. People might like a bit of amusement in these dark times.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Leave a comment, if you'd like!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>